After Killer App
by little kelli
Summary: Emily told Gillian that Cal loves her...:     Lie to me is not mine


So, this is my first fanfiction, so enjoy it… it's after 3X13...=D

**End of episode 13**

Emily :Gillian. Do you love her ?

Cal : Of course i do darling. Of course i love her.

Emily : No I mean, really love her ?

Cal : Yeah..

Emily : Well what are you waiting for ?

Cal : I don't have an answer for that one, my love

**The next day**

When Emily got out of school, she didn 't go home, she decided to go to Gilian's house.

She knocked at the door;

- Hey Gillian!

- Oh, Hello Em! Said Gillian, What are you doing here? Your dad will worried.

- Don't worry about him, said Emily, I'm here to talk about him, by the way…

Gilian was a little confused.

- I will explain, but first, how are you? i'm so sorry about Claire's death…

- Thanks, i'm ok, whispered Gillian, sadly.

-Right, so, yesterday night, he told me what happened to you, that you were covered in blood. He tells me a lot of things about you, actually. You're his best friend, you know.

Gillian smiled. She could tell a lot of things about him too, but she felt alone, without anyone to talk with about her feelings.

Emily smiled too, and continued :

- I asked him if he loved you, and he said that he did.

What? Doesn't he love Wallowski? Gillian was a little lost.

- I think he wanted to make you jealous, to see your reaction you know ? I think it was revenge when you were with Dr. Burns. He got really depressed about that.

- I tried to forgot him, since our investigation about our past, that I was a psy at the Pentagon, I was treated, and I tought he didn't trust me. **I'm really confused here; not sure what you mean…**

-He trusts you, Gillian. Besides me, you're the only one he tells things to.

**1 month later **

-Gillian ! Cal yelled.

- What ! She replied.

- Why do you avoid me ? He said, exasperated.

- I don't, she answered.

-For the past 3 weeks you have been. He sounded dejected.

- I don't, Cal ! She reiterated.

- Okay… whispers Cal, he wasn't convinced. He planned to go to Gillian's house that evening.

**The evening**

That evening, Gillian was popping popcorn, waiting for her favourite TV series to start. She heard a knock at the door, and went to open it.

-Cal? Hey.. What are you doing here? Gillian was shocked to see him standing there.

- I'm here to talk, I want to know how you are, why you're hiding from me… Cal said quietly.

- Come in… Gillian held the door open for him.

He comes in, goes to the living room and and sits on the couch, waiting for Gillian to take the popcorm out of the microwave.

-MMH! Popcorn! He laughs, when she arrives.

- Oh, shut up! She says, laughing too. So, what do you want to talk about with me?

- I know that you're hiding something from me. If you don't want to talk about it, I'll need to read your face. You're my best friend, and I don't want to do that to you!

- Go ahead, read me… she says, and she leaned up close to his face. Cal suddenly kissed her;

he REALLY wanted to kiss her. And she wanted him to kiss her.

- I knew you loved me, Gillian breathed.

- Oi, How do you know that? Cal was shocked.

- Emily. Gillian smiled.

- You're kidding!

-So, this is it? This is what you wanted to talk about? Gillian asked.

- But I just don't understand why you avoided me! Don't you feel the same way I do?

- I needed to think about my feelings. Gillian responded quietly.

- And now, you know?

- yeah.. Gillian gave him a little smile again.

-Okay, . . Can I have popcorn? Cal asked suddenly.

- What? Oh, ya, of course. Gillian giggled and handed him the open bag.

The two remained cuddled up on the couch the rest of the night, in each other's arms, while watching Gillian's show. Their laughter rang throughout the house as Cal made jokes that Gillian laughed to. Just like old times.

At the end of the show, Cal ask her if he could sleep in her spare bedroom.

- Is Emily at her mother's house? Gillian questioned.

- Yep, she's not alone. Cal responded.

- Okay, but I don't have any pajamas for you! She laughs at him.

- I'll sleep in my clothes. He winked at her.

Cal went home, and when he returned to his best friend's house, she was in the bathroom. He decided to wait for her in the living room.

- Oh, you're back! Said Gillian, surprised to see him so soon.

- Yep! What would you like to do? Sleep or maybe watch TV?

- I think I want to sleep, I'm very tired. Gillian yawned.

- Okey, I'll sleep too, Cal responded.

He took a shower quickly, and then went to his bedroom.

- Good night, love, he said leaning his head inside her door.

- Good night Cal.

At about 3.00 in the morning, Cal was lying awake staring at the ceiling, thinking, when he heard a cry.

He jumped out of his bed, alarmed, and ran to Gillian's bedroom. He kneeled next to her bed and took her in his arm.

- What's wrong? It's ok, Calm down, I'm here. I'm always here.

- …. She had started to cry. Cal, I need you, I love you, I was so stupid to avoid you last month!

- I know love, I love you too, you know I will never let you fall! He said, reassuring her. And he kissed her tenderly. They soon fell asleep in each others arms.

At ten the next morning, when Gillian woke up, she was alone in her bed, and smelled pancakes from the kitchen. She got out of her bed, went downstairs in the kitchen, and saw Cal standing by the stove.

- Hello you, he said when he heard her come in.

- Hey Cal… she walked to him, and gave him a big hug.

- How are ya, love?

- Better, she smiled. I'm always ok when you're here, with me.

- And I'll always be here for you, love, whispered Cal.

And they kissed.

END I hope you enjoyed


End file.
